Shy and Spunky
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: The soft-spoken artist finds her eyes lingering on the bolder girl. Fluffy Violette/Kim femslash, and a bit of Nathaniel/Melody.


Violette's mind was wandering as she walked down the Sweet Amoris staircase. She was lost in a world of pinwheel flowers and purple clouds, mentally confirming and rejecting ideas about what she'd sketch next class. She was thinking of surreal landscapes, urged to draw one though she couldn't quite place how to go about it…"Move it, daydreamer!" growled Amber from behind Violette, "I have to get to class." Violette turned to say she was sorry, but was pushed rudely aside by the impatient blonde teen. Violette grabbed for the banister with one hand, the other instinctively tightening its grip on her large sketch pad. She'd nearly regained her balance when Li and Charlotte also pushed past her, hurrying down the stairs after Amber without so much as a backward glance to the purple haired girl.

Violette let out a soft cry of shock and panic, her grip lost on both the banister and her sketch pad. She flew forward and flailed for balance, arms waving frantically in the air, her smokey gray eyes widened in alarm. "Whoa!" Declared a voice, just as Violette felt a steady hand grip the back of her shirt. She found her footing again, casting her eyes back to her rescuer. "Kim?" The taller teen chuckled and let go of the amethyst haired girl. "That would have been a nasty fall, you got to be more careful, little girl." Violette blushed softly and nodded, not mentioning that she'd been pushed. It was her fault she'd been pushed after all, if she wasn't daydreaming Amber and her posse wouldn't have been so impatient.

"You're okay though, right?" Kim's vibrant green eyes studied the shorter teen. Violette nodded. "Just shaken up." Kim nodded and bent down, recovering Violette's sketch pad from the stairs. "Gotcha, now here, take your drawing pad. I gotta get to class, you probably should too," she said as she held it out to the purple haired girl. Violette took it thankfully and nodded. "Yeah, bye Kim…And thanks." She offered the dark-skinned girl a soft grateful smile, and received a bright grin and a pat on the back. "No prob, seeya around."

A few days later, Violette once again found herself prey to Amber and the other delinquents. She'd lost her lavender stuffed lamb in the school again, and searched for it feverishly only to find the teen with the wavy blonde hair holding it up and sneering at the end of the hall, her friends snickering beside her. "Who do you think it belongs to?" Amber asked. "I don't know, but definitely someone immature," scoffed Charlotte, "I mean, we're in high school, don't you stop bringing toys to school in third grade?" Li snickered her agreement. "Totally, it's probably Marcese's." Amber snorted. "That girl is so lame." Violette shuffled nervously where she stood a bit further down the hall, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

She wanted to hurry over and rescue her stuffed animal, but she knew she didn't stand a chance. First of all, Amber and her friends would figure out it was her stuffed animal and then they would make fun of her. And they would also tell everyone else about it, so everyone else would be bound to make fun of her too. Secondly, if she went and tried to take back her plush friend, they wouldn't just hand it over. They would tease her and pass it around, but they wouldn't give it back. So what should she do? "Hey, what are you doing over there?" Charlotte asked accusingly, spotting Violette and narrowing her eyes at her. Violette felt her stomach tighten and glanced between the three pairs of menacing eyes on her. "I…I…"

"Wait, this is yours, isn't it?" Amber asked disdainfully, holding up the lavender lamb by one fleece hoof. The blonde tossed her hair back and snickered without waiting for a reply. "Of course it is!" Violette gripped the sketch pad she held a little harder, freezing in place and feeling another fresh wave of heat incinerate her cheeks. "Oh look, she's embarrassed." Li said with a smirk. "Do you want it back?" Amber teased, holding the stuffed animal up higher and dangling it back and fourth. Violette anxiously took a few steps forward.

Suddenly footsteps were heard behind Violette and she turned around just as a tall black haired teen with baggy blue jeans and a tight orange tank top approached. "Actually," she said firmly. "That's mine, so hand it over." She stalked up to Amber and held out her hand expectantly. Amber raised a suspicious blonde brow, aqua eyes disbelieving."Yours Kim? Really?" Kim narrowed her own eyes to intimidating lime slits. "That's what I said, ain't it? You got a problem with that?" Amber's face paled. As high and mighty as she tried to act with her little minions, she knew better than to piss off Kim.

She shook her head rapidly and passed the stuffed animal to the taller girl, turning to her two friends. "Come on girls, let's go." Li and Charlotte nodded, and all three of them hurried off with a huff. Violette looked to Kim in confusion, her amethyst brows knitting together. The other teen laughed and shook her head. "What you look like that for, Vi?" Violette blinked, unused to the nickname. She didn't mind it at all, but it was new to her ears. "Well…It _is_ mine," the purple haired girl said quietly.

Kim chuckled. "Yeah, of course it is. I just got it back for you, since you looked all scared and whatnot." She held out the plush lamb to Violette and the shorter teen flushed all over again. "T-Thanks." she said, as she gently took the stuffed animal from the smooth dark palm and tucked it into her skirt's pocket. "No prob, but why do you look so red?" Kim asked. "You don't think it's embarrassing? That I have this with me?" Violette's gray eyes raised to meet Kim's green ones, hesitant and curious.

"Nah, not really." Kim waved a hand dismissively. Violette brightened hopefully. "Really? You don't think its dumb, or weird?" Kim shook her head. "No, what's dumb and weird is the way Amber and her pals go strutting around the school messing with people, and thinking it makes them hot shit." Violette smiled happily. "Thanks Kim." The taller teen chuckled again. "There's nothing to thank me for, its the truth. But try standing up to those three next time, mmkay? You shouldn't let superficial bimbos like them push you around."

The purpled haired girl sighed wearily. "I know, but it's not easy to do." Kim gave her an unusually gentle smile. "It's not, but you can do it. You're tougher than you give yourself credit for, Vi." Violette tilted her head, smokey eyes widening in slight surprise. She was tougher than she looked? Really? Well, that was quite the compliment, but was it true? She didn't know what to say.

"I got to get to my aikido club," said Kim, brushing back some of her short ebony tresses. "I'll see you later." She flashed a smile and a brief wave to Violette. Violette smiled and waved back, and then the taller teen turned and bounded away. The purple haired girl walked to her locker after, grabbing her backpack and heading home. Since she'd lost her stuffed animal in the morning, Violette had been anxious all day and as a result was unable to draw. Now that she had it back, the art block vanished. Now, Violette knew exactly what she wanted to draw…

The next day as Violette walked to school, she was happy to spot Kim on the way. Her happiness however, turned to fret when she realized the taller girl was limping. She raced over, medium amethyst locks bouncing against the back of her neck. "Kim!" She exclaimed worriedly. "Mm? Oh, hey girl." Kim greeted, glancing to her. "Are you okay?" Violette asked, frowning in concern as her eyes searched the black haired teen. Kim sighed, but smiled sheepishly. "You noticed I'm gimping along, eh? Well yeah, I'm alright. Just landed funny when I got flipped yesterday, so my knee's kinda sore."

Violette blinked and then nodded, tucking her sketch pad under one arm and leaving the other one free. "You can lean on me." She said, glancing up to Kim. The taller girl paused, looked as if to refuse, then nodded. "Mmkay, thanks, Vi." She slipped her limber arm over Violette's shoulders, and the purple haired girl took her weight with no problem. Violette really was tougher than she looked, and though she was shorter in comparison to Kim the height different was not enough to hinder either of them in this situation. As they continued their walk to Sweet Amoris, Violette found she enjoyed the close contact, probably more than she should.

When they entered the building, Kim slipped her arm from Violette's shoulders and took her own weight with a slight wince, smiling. "Thanks for that, now I got to get to math. I'll see you soon." She started to leave, but Violette reached out and tugged the sleeve of her baggy yellow jacket. "Wait, I um….Drew you a picture." Kim turned, smiling in pleasant surprise. "Oh really?" Violette nodded. "Yes, I made it for your since you got my lamb back." The shorter teen told her as she took her sketch book and carefully tore a page out. "Here you go.I hope it makes you feel better." She was blushing slightly as she held the paper out to Kim.

The black haired teen took the picture and studied it, lime eyes widening in awe. "Violette…This is beautiful." It was a drawing of Kim herself, every aspect of the spunky teen captured perfectly. Her trademark hat was proportionate and placed on her head at the perfect angle, and Violette had drawn her doing one of her favorite things, sculpting. The sculpture was not complete enough to be defined as anything, but the lively determination portrayed on Kim's face was captured in a way so realistic, that the picture looked more like a photograph taken with colored pencils than a drawing.

Violette smiling broadly, her smokey eyes proud and relieved. "I'm so happy you like it!" Kim shook her head. "I love it." She then carefully rolled up the drawing and grabbed Violette in a hug, shocking the shorter teen to no end. She hugged Kim back gently, the pale orange scarf around the dark haired girl's neck brushing her face. They broke the embrace, smiling at each other briefly before heading off in the directions of their classes.

Two weeks later, Violette looked at the poster put up on the wall beside the row of lockers. It was a promotional poster, advertising the dance that was scheduled to be in the gym three days later. Violette actually wanted to go, she thought it looked fun. There was going to be a buffet, and decorations, and all that fun stuff. Except of course, there would also be a lot of other students. The purple haired teen was very shy, and she didn't want to go to the dance alone. But there wasn't really anyone she could ask to go with her.

Honestly, Violette didn't want to go as any boy's date. She wasn't really attracted to boys…And most of the ones at this school made her too nervous to even ask as a friend. Actually any person at this school made her too nervous to ask to the dance, friendly date or not! Well, there was one person she would feel comfortable asking. Kim. But Violette highly doubted Kim would want to go to a dance.

Despite her doubts, Violette decided she would ask her. But how? She needed to be persuasive, since Kim didn't like school dances, but she didn't want to be pushy. And she didn't want the other girl to get the wrong idea, though she would gladly go on a real date with Kim, she doubted those feelings were mutual. Wait…That being the case, Violette probably shouldn't ask Kim to the dance at all! Because then she might start to feel even more strongly for Kim and that would be bad, because-"Daydreaming again?" Melody's soft amused voice pulled Violette from her thoughts and she turned to offer the brunette a sheepish smile. "Not exactly. Just in deep thought."

"Ah, I see. Thinking about schoolwork, I hope?" She gently teased. Violette giggled softly. "Not at all. I was actually thinking about the dance." Melody blinked, green-blue eyes glinting with nominal surprise. "You're coming?" Violette shrugged. "I want to, but I don't know. Are you going?" Melody nodded. "Of course, I am a delegate. You should come too Violette, it's going to be fun." The purple haired teen sighed softly. "I know, I want to go," she said quietly, "Just not by myself."

"You can come with me and Nathaniel." Melody offered sweetly. Violette shook her head. "No thank you, there's someone I want to ask. I just haven't gotten up the courage yet." Melody nodded as if she understood. "I'm sure. I'm lucky because I didn't have to ask, Nathaniel asked me. Nonetheless, I think you should ask whoever it is you want to to the dance. After all, the worst he can do is say no." And with that, the brunette gave Violette one more sweet smile before heading off to the student council room.

"It's not a _he_." The purple haired teen muttered softly to herself, though she knew that wasn't the point. Melody was right, the worst Kim could do was say no. Violette swallowed and mentally gathered up her courage, briskly walking to the courtyard. School had only ended ten minutes ago, so she was sure Kim would be there because Kim's last class of the day was gym (the gymnasium was closed off because of the upcoming dance, so gym class was held in the court yard during this time). And sure enough, Kim was there, pulling a ponytail out of her short black hair.

Violette's steps slowed slightly, but she took a deep breath and re-steadied her nerves. The worst Kim could do was say no…"Kim," she mumbled, looking up to the taller teen. "Hmm? What's up Vi?" Lime eyes studied her curiously and Violette felt her cheeks grow warm. "While I wanted…I wanted…" The shorter girl mentally scolded herself and swallowed, trying to get the strength back in her voice. "I wanted to…" Kim snickered and patted Violette on the back. "C'mon little girl, speak up. I got things to do and people to see."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Violette asked slowly, raising her eyes to meet Kim's. The taller teen blinked, lips parting soundlessly. "I know dances aren't your thing," the shorter girl continued on, "But there's going to be free food and we could always leave early if you really don't want to be there." She smiled hopefully up to the black haired female. An impish grin spread across Kim's face and she nodded. "Yeah okay, I'll go to the dance with you. What time should I come by your house?" Violette smiled broadly, her whole face lighting up. She couldn't believe it had been that easy. "Seven."

Three days later, Violette looked at herself in the mirror nervously. She was clad in a silky plum gown that went down to her shins. Her amethyst hair was unbraided and straightened, reaching fully to her shoulders in this style, and twin sequin wisteria clips held it back behind her ears. Her shoes were simple but elegant black pumps, and overall she thought she looked good. She hoped Kim would think so too. A loud pounding on the door startled Violette and she let out a surprised cry. She walked to the door with nervous brisk steps, reaching for the knob. She paused just as her fingertips touched the brass handle, starting to rethink this whole idea.

"Vi? Vi, open up! This was your idea, little girl." Kim's playful scolding gave Violette the reassurance she needed. She opened up the door and offered the taller female an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I took so long, I just-oh!" Violette blinked her pretty grey eyes, bemused as she admired Kim. "You're wearing a suit?" The lime eyed girl laughed. "Well yeah, you didn't actually think I'd be wearing a dress, did you?" Violette giggled, truthfully unable to picture Kim in a dress. "No I guess not, but you still look great." Violette smiled shyly, finding Kim as radiant as ever. She wore a traditional suit, sleek and black with the white shirt underneath. A neon green tie was neatly tucked into the suit, matching Kim's lively eyes. Simple studs of the same color adorned her ears, her short ebony hair pulled back into a stylish bun.

The taller teen smiled, eyes gleaming fondly. "D'aww, thanks Violette. But look at you, you just look beautiful!" The purple haired girl blushed, stunned for a mere moment before a bashful smile turned up the corners of her lips. "I'm sure I'll look plain compared to all the other girls at the dance." Kim huffed and waved a hand. "GIrl, please. You know, when it comes to dresses I think less is more. You're naturally beautiful, and you're letting it show. Your dress isn't fluffed out to the nines or popping out with all the shades of the rainbow. It's subtle and sweet, not screaming out for attention, but worth more attention than the dresses that do. It's a lot like you."

Violette gazed up at Kim, her lightly glossed lips parted in bemusement and eyes softly sparkling. "Kim…" The taller teen chuckled and held her arm out in a gentlemanly gesture. "C'mon, let's get going to that dance, or else that buffet will be bare by the time we show up." The shorter female nodded and took Kim's arm. "Right!"

The walk to the school was full of idle chitchat, and though Violette found herself becoming more and more at ease with her date, butterflies fluttered in her stomach the moment they entered the gym. Bright crepe paper streamers hung down from the ceiling, glitter and rainbow confetti were strewn across the floor. A long table was located off to the side of the gym, fruit punch, finger-foods and sweets neatly arranged atop it. The dark gymnasium was illuminated by the traditional disco ball. Which was all well and beautiful, but there was also a crowd…

"Everything okay, Vi?" Kim's lime eyes shifted to her as the double doors swung shut behind them. Violette opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle as a female in a sparkly salmon dress approached. "Oh Kim, I knew you weren't the girly type but I didn't really think you'd come here dressed like a boy." The dark skinned girl wrinkled her nose. "Capucine, shut your face. They make suits for women too, and there's no rule that I had to wear a dress." Capucine giggled again. "I suppose there isn't anything wrong with it, though it's quite weird. You might give people the wrong idea. Especially with Violette on your arm like that, who I must say looks exquisite."

Violette blushed deeply, embarrassed at the implications but also flustered by the compliment. She didn't expect to get any compliments, especially from someone as fashion conscious as Capucine. Kim just snickered. "People can, _and will, _think what they want. But yeah, don't Vi look great? Who knew such a shy little girl could be such a beauty queen?" Vibrant green eyes regarded Violette with playful fondness as she spoke, and the amethyst haired teen could find the butterflies in her stomach start to fly away. "Indeed," said Capucine with that mysterious little smile of hers, the one that made Violette feel a bit unnerved if she wasn't off in a daydream somewhere. "Have fun you two, I'll off doing the same," Capucine concluded, walking away with purposeful dainty steps. Violette thought the brown haired teen was walking toward a familiar sage haired boy, but she couldn't be certain.

"So, what do you say we hit the food table?" Kim asked. Violette smiled up to her and nodded. At the table, Kim got Violette a glass of punch without being asked. "We better drink up, Vi, the teachers didn't really put out enough of this stuff."

"Oh, thank you." The purple haired teen took the punch gratefully and sipped it, studying the taller female out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to ask if Kim liked her. Liked her in that way…She hoped she did, and it was plausible, right? Kim stood up for her, went out of her way to do Violette favors, took her to the dance, didn't mind if people assumed they _were _in a relationship…But no, that was probably just wishful thinking. Violette was misinterpreting everything with wishful thinking, she must be. Kim only wanted to be friends, and Kim didn't care if people made assumptions just because that was who Kim was. Kim was her own person and confident enough in herself not to give a damn what other people thought of her.

"Hey, there you are!" A bright female voice broke into Violette's thoughts. Violette glanced over her cup to see Melody hurrying over, tugging a clearly flustered Nathaniel behind her. Kim chuckled and offered a tiny wave. "Hey Mel."

"Hi Kim," The brunette greeted her cheerfully. "Cool suit." Her limpid eyes turned back to Violette and her smile grew even brighter. "Oh, I'm so happy you decided to come. You look just gorgeous in that dress Violette! It's so classy. Doesn't she look fabulous, Nathaniel?" The blonde male nodded his agreement and smiled softly to her. "Your dress suits you nicely."

"Thank you…Very much. You both also look very nice." Violette took another sip of her punch and smiled back to them, admiring their outfits. Melody wore a sea-green mermaid style dress, and Nathaniel was dressed in a very sophisticated navy blue suit, adorned with a lighter blue tie. Kim plucked up a cupcake from the desert platter and complimented a corsage worn on the delegate's wrist. Melody thanked her and then turned back to Violette, clapping her hands together. "So, did you ask the person you wanted to be your date?" The purple haired teen felt her cheeks heat up yet again as she shyly nodded. "Great," said the brunette sweetly, "I knew you could. So he's here, right?" Kim chuckled at this. "Who you calling a he?"

Melody looked to her in slight surprise, as did Nathaniel. Violette let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah, _she_ said yes." A smile replaced the brunette's look of surprise. "I see. Well, that's great." Violette looked to Kim uncertainly, positive the taller teen now knew of her feelings. The way Melody brought about the question just had to give it away. Still, the short haired female looked as carefree and content as ever. Maybe somehow this wasn't as awkward as Violette had thought it was? Nathaniel opened his mouth to put in his two cents, but before he could finish a slow song blared from the speakers set up in the gym and Melody was tugging him off to the dance floor. Kim snickered. "You know, Mel's not usually that energetic. Happy, but not spazzing like that. It makes me think she really likes Nathaniel, you know? Since she's so excited to be with him."

The shorter teen nodded her agreement. "Yes, I think so too. They make a cute couple." Though Violette did think this, her words were spoken absently. She was still mentally fretting over what Kim thought of her. Kim frowned at the tone, looking to Violette with concern. "What's wrong?" Violette struggled a moment, but looked up to the short haired female earnestly. "It's hard to talk about. I just…I really like you. I mean, I really really like you…"

To her surprise, Kim just continued looking at her expectantly. "And what's the problem?" she asked when the purple haired teen didn't go on.

"Kim…I'm saying I really like you."

"Yeah Vi, I got that. Why would you ask me out to a dance if you didn't like me?" The dark haired girl seemed confused.

"You mean you took it that way all along? I did mean only to ask as a friend. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable! I-I didn't, did I?" Violette's eyes widened as she started to panic. Kim smiled gently and took the Violette's face in her hands, leaning down so that they were almost brow to brow. "Don't get so nervous. I said yes, didn't I? I like you too." The shorter teen inhaled softly, staring into the radiant lime eyes that locked on her own hazy gray ones. Slowly, as if in a dreamlike state, she slid her hands over Kim's. "You do?" Though the question left her lips, Violette knew she didn't have to ask. Kim really liked her, and it made her insides melt in the best way possible.

"Of course. You can be so dense sometimes. It's cause your head's always in the clouds," Kim told her playfully. She slipped her hands down from Violette's face, displacing the shorter female's hands in the process and then taking them in her own. She gave them a soft squeeze as another slow song drifted across the gymnasium. "You want to dance?"

Violette nodded eagerly and Kim led her to the floor.


End file.
